Mega Man (Character)
Mega Man (Rockman in Japan), created by Keiji Inafune and nicknamed "The Blue Bomber" by fans, is a robotic character in the Classic Mega Man series. In Japan, he has replaced Captain Commando as the official mascot of Capcom and continues to be one of the video game industry's most recognizable icons. Profile Although "Mega Man," or "Rockman," is usually the name used to describe only the original Mega Man from the classic series, it can also be used less specifically to describe the Mega Man series of fictional works, or the group of adherently named main characters within. The idea behind Mega Man was heavily inspired by Astro Boy, with Astro Boy in turn being based on the classic Pinocchio tale, about a kindly old man who invents a "child" for himself. His sometime allies include Proto Man, Bass and Duo. Eddie, the "flip-top" robot, is usually sent to help Mega Man by providing him with recovery items during battle. Animal robots, such as Rush, Beat and Tango, aid him as well. Mega Man's "sister" Roll is a popular character in her own right. Mega Man's role in the original story is to battle the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over the planet by using their own special abilities against them. Utilizing his special Mega Buster arm cannon and his ability to copy a defeated robot's special weapon, Mega Man must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Light and his assorted robotic companions, Mega Man's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace". Changes In Appearance Mega Man has evolved very little cosmetically since his initial release, but has often been given new techniques in each game. The Mega Buster, for instance, which was introduced in Mega Man 4, allowed him to charge up a shot. The slide was introduced in Mega Man 3. In Mega Man 6, he gained from Rush the abilities to hover for a short time and a short-range attack that knocked back weaker foes and broke blocks. These two skills were fused together in his "Super Mega Man" form featured in Mega Man 7. Over the span of his career, most of these abilities were necessary in order to help him exceed any new challenges added by game programmers. In the game Mega Man Battle & Chase, Mega Man's vehicle is called the Rush Roadstar. The image of Mega Man as a middle-aged space man garbed in gold and blue from the original 1987 U.S. box art was to be featured in Mega Man Universe as a character/skin before the game was cancelled. It had officially been named "Bad Box Art Mega Man". His current version was to be included as well. Other Appearances Mega Man has made appearances in several games outside of his original series. He appears as a playable character in the Marvel vs. Capcom fighting games alongside other prominent characters such as Ryu, Strider Hiryu, and Captain Commando: *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2, Expand Edition'' *''Cannon Spike'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Non-playable cameo appearances by Mega Man occur most often in other Capcom licensed games, and he is often seen as a background character. Such appearances include: *''Capcom World 2'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' *''Pocket Fighter'' *''Mighty Final Fight'' *''Power Stone 2'' *''Boktai'' *''Boktai 2'' *''Lunar Knights'' *''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne.'' See Also * Special Weapons * Mega Man X * MegaMan Volnutt * MegaMan.EXE * Mega Man (Star Force) Gallery For more images see, the character's Gallery. Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes